


When I Knew

by MarzgaPerez



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Missing Scene, Pillow Talk, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarzgaPerez/pseuds/MarzgaPerez
Summary: Middle-of-the-night musings between two lovers...





	When I Knew

She wasn’t sure what time it was. A sliver of moonlight was coming in through the open window, grazing the tip of Peeta’s nose.

Katniss had come to him that night. Why they still kept separate rooms was anyone’s guess. Maybe because it was hard to break old habits.

She turned her body so that her back was pressing into his chest, the warmth from his bare skin and the rhythm of his steady breathing lulling her back to sleep. Until she heard his voice in her ear. “Are you awake?”

“I am now.”

“Don’t blame me. You moved.”

Katniss flipped back around again, wrapping her legs around him and laughing softly as he pushed against her.

“Again, Peeta?”

“Mmmm...tempting. But I’m still recovering from the last time.” He pulled her closer, nuzzling her neck.

“Tell me something.”

“What?”

“When did you...first...want to?”

“You’re not gonna let me sleep. Are you, Katniss?”

“Just tell me.”

Peeta lifted himself up so that he could meet her gaze. “Can’t you guess?”

“Hmmm. When we were training? The first time?”

“Nope.”

“When you saw me twirl around in my fire dress?”

“No, but that was hot.”

“Funny. Okay, just tell me.”

“I thought you knew already. In the cave. When we woke up...the morning after you went to get the medicine.”

“With the cameras on us?”

“I wasn’t thinking about that. Just being with you. Anyway, you were still acting, and a kiss was the most you could afford me.”

“We were trying not to die that day. Remember?”

“Good point. There was that.” Peeta put his lips against hers tenderly. “So how about you? When was the first time...you wanted to...with me?”

“Well...” A smile slowly spread across her face as she was thinking about a time from before. “It must have been after you ran into the force field. In the Quarter Quell.”

“When I was unconscious? That’s kinda weird, Katniss.”

“I mean...after I knew you weren’t dead. I realized that I might never get to be with you...like that...”

“I wish you would have told me. Cameras be damned.”

“Again...we were trying not to die that day.”

”And now?”

Katniss inched herself underneath him, the curve of her body fitting nicely with his. “Anytime we want.”

”Just have to remember to lock the front door so Haymitch doesn’t wander in unannounced.”


End file.
